


don't

by allthelostsouls



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelostsouls/pseuds/allthelostsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey’s nails dig into Ian's skin as he hides his face on his neck and he’s so frustrated because Ian's not telling him anything, and he's so pissed that someone had the fucking guts to hit Ian, and he just needs to do something. He needs to know who the fuck did that to him so he can go over there and let that fucker know that nobody messes with his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever.  
> I'd like to apologize beforehand.

His face is clean but Ian can still taste the blood in his mouth.  
  
He sighs in defeat because there’s no way he can hide this from Mickey. He ran into Fiona when he walked into the house and it took him a whole second to tear his eyes away from Fiona’s panicked ones so Mickey was bound to find out sooner or later, anyway. Still, he locked himself in the bathroom and did his best to look better than he felt.  
  
“Ian?”  
  
And he’s at the door in no time, both his hands flat against it, almost as if he’s scared Mickey’s going to try to come in. He will, and he knows it, so he just stares at the door knob and tries to kill some time before Mickey sees him.  
  
“Mickey?”  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey breathes. “Open the door.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Ian,” Mickey pleads and Ian expects him to say anything but, “Please. You don’t have to come outside if you don’t want to, I just—Ian, please, I just—I need to know if you’re okay. I—I need to _see_ that you’re okay.”  
  
Ian sighs and unlocks the door without thinking too much about it and takes a few steps back so the door wouldn’t hit him. Mickey comes inside as fast as he can before he’s pressing Ian against him, both of them sighing in relief.  
  
“What the fuck happened? Who did that to you?” Mickey asks, his lips moving against Ian’s shoulder.  
  
“I won’t tell you.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“’Cause you’re going get mad and you’ll try to kill him and you’re not going back to jail ‘cause of me,” Ian replies and he’s having a hard time pronouncing the words right. His jaw is on fire.  
  
“Who did this, Ian?” Mickey growls, looking up at Ian’s face, the tip of his fingers barely touching the broken skin but it’s enough to make Ian’s heart want to run out of his chest. “Who the fuck did this to you?”  
  
Ian shakes his head and he should be used to this, shouldn’t he? Used to Mickey wanting to resolve everything with his fists, to clean up cuts and apologize to each other for things they know they didn’t do, to Mickey clinging into him when things like these happen and to the way his heart skips a beat or two every time Mickey looks at him the way he’s doing it right now. But he’s not used to it, and if this is something they have to deal with for the rest of their lives, he hopes he never does.  
  
Mickey’s nails dig into Ian's skin as he hides his face on his neck and he’s so frustrated because Ian's not telling him anything, and he's so pissed that someone had the fucking guts to hit Ian, and he just needs to do something. He needs to know who the fuck did that to him so he can go over there and let that fucker know that nobody messes with his man.  
  
“At least—At least tell me what happened.”  
  
Ian nods and he’s taking his time answering because he needs to choose his words carefully so it doesn’t get any worse, and because his mouth still hurts and talking doesn’t help the pain.  
  
“I was walking home and this guy started to say some stuff.”  
  
“What did he say?”  
  
“He said—,” Ian clears his throat and tries his best to stop his voice from shaking. “He said I was crazy and then he called me a faggot before he hit me. He didn’t do much. I got him off of me pretty quick.”  
  
“Aight, tell me a name,” Mickey asks. “Tell me how he looks like, what he’s wearing, whatever the fuck you want but tell me something so I can find that fucker.”  
  
And Ian lies when he says he doesn’t know who it was. He says he only remembers him wearing a dark brown jacket but he knows he shouldn’t have said that either by the look that Mickey gives him. He lets go of Ian and heads straight to the door. His hand is on the door knob when Ian pulls him back into his arms.  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
“Ian, if I didn’t start walking ‘round the street trying to find whoever hurt you was because I needed to make sure you were okay first, but I ain’t gon’—“  
  
“Don’t,” he pleads again, interrupting him.  
  
“Ian—”  
  
“Don’t leave me,” Ian mutters and fuck if Mickey’s heart doesn’t break a little and his stomach drops.  
  
Ian feels Mickey’s shoulders fall and soon he’s hugging him back tight as if Mickey was scared Ian would fall into pieces if he didn’t held him together. In a much calmer tone Mickey whispers okay, and Ian thanks him as he hides his face on his neck. He kisses Mickey’s neck one, twice—three times before he’s smiling against his skin when he shudders in his arms. Neither of them says anything after that. Mickey’s hand rubs Ian’s back, assuring him without words that he wasn’t going anywhere and he focus on Ian’s breathing, a silent thank you tickling his neck every time Ian exhales, so he can stop the desire for blood.  
  
“Hey!” Lip calls from the door but it’s a second before either of them pulls away to look at him. “We said no sex in the bathroom when the family’s here!”  
  
And the moment is over when they both start cracking up.

*

A few days later, when Ian sees the guy again with a broken nose, two dark circles under his eyes, and limping his way across the street, he stops dead in his tracks. He stares at him for a moment—just to make sure it’s the same person, and he feels terrible when the corners of his mouth rise a little. As soon as the guy sees him, he immediately ducks his head and tries to move away from him as fast as he can.  
  
The first thing he does when he gets home is give his boyfriend a hard kiss and Mickey doesn’t have time to ask because Ian says, “I’m glad you didn’t go to jail for that.” And he feels kind of dumb saying it like that, but Mickey knows what he means. He shrugs a little as saying _what the fuck did you expect me to do?_ , and gives him a smug smile before throwing his head back, asking Ian for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [xcaffeinerush.tumblr.com](http://xcaffeinerush.tumblr.com) \- feel free to come talk to me.


End file.
